


First and Foremost

by daria00



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria00/pseuds/daria00
Summary: WINNER first and foremost. That's what it is with Kang Leader.___________________________________________________________________________________This is my very first.You can also find this work on:AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1393828CREDIT to the amazing authors, writers, artists who continue to inspire me to write and to the one who encouraged me to publish this one, thank you.P.S. This was written even before their radio guesting with Ilhoon, around September - October 2018 and only published in 2019DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Jung Ilhoon, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon, Song Mino/Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

WINNER had already finished practicing for their dance steps for their upcoming comeback. 

Heading out to the dorm, “I’m hungry” Mino complained. “Mino-ya, you know we are on a diet right? Comeback season” Seungyoon teased. Mino pouted.

Seungyoon snickering while looking at Mino, wrapped his arms around Mino’s waist, “Do you have a specific food in mind?”

Seunghoon just rolled his eyes with the scene when Jinu elbowed his side. “Yoonie-ya, I want jajamyeon! chicken too!” Mino aegyoing his way to his leader. 

“Ya! Seungyoon! Stop giving in so easily with Mino’s aegyo. Tcch” Seunghoon said after sticking his tongue out to Mino.  
Jinu shaking his head, smiling while looking at his members lovingly. 

The boys had their dinner at the dog house, having jajamyeon and chicken delivered.  
Mino ate like a giddy 5-year-old.

After dinner, the other members went to bed while the other 2 are cozied up on the couch watching TV. Seungyoon pointing out, “Mino-ya, do you think them being best friends would make the other’s confession easy to accept or turn down? I mean, will things still be the same between them?” 

Mino, staring at the TV, “hhmm.. I don’t know. I guess it will be better to not say anything. I think it is safer, that he will love his best friend from the sidelines, to keep their relationship as it is. Don’t you think?” Looking at Seungyoon and the other looking back, shrugging and humming a “maybe”. 

Back in his bedroom, Seungyoon’s mind drifted to the conversation they had in the living room. 

Mino, will it be better that way? Huh? Me, loving you from the sideline?  
That’s what I have been doing for years, but I have been wanting you to feel the love you deserve and more. More than a friend. Sighing, I can’t force myself, my feelings towards him. I am his leader, his best friend, WINNER first and foremost. 

Seungyoon decided that night he must shove his feelings down, be Mino’s best friend as always, his leader, his constant. 

That is enough for him, Mino by his side will always be enough for Seungyoon. 

★ ★ ★ ★

The next morning, their managers informed them of their schedules, group, and individual. 

Seunghoon, shooting for a variety show with other idols, Mino with magazine shoots and a collaboration stage with his Jiho hyung, Jinu with an acting workshop and Seungyoon, studio time, DJing for a radio show and meeting Team WINNER for their comeback.

“Waah!!! Congratulations ddeungyoonie! I’m so happy Hongki hyung wants you DJing again for the radio show.” Seunghoon cheering on his leader, looking like a proud father. 

Seungyoon, shy and happy at the same time, “aahh hyung, you know how I look up to Hongki hyung, I’m really really excited and nervous at the same time. I will do all my best and hopes Hongki hyung will be proud. Hopefully, the listeners will like it too. I have big shoes to fill.” 

“Of course you will do well Seungyoon-ah” Jinu encouraging his dongsaeng while ruffing his hair. 

“Hyung! I know you will do well too! After your acting workshop, I am sure casting for a drama is next.” while Seungyoon puts his arm on Jinu’s shoulder, the latter replying with a smile “I hope so too. I would like to be able to act again with you in a drama.” 

“Our leader will be busy again, ya! Don’t forget to make time for me. You know how much I would miss you” Mino teasingly said, acting cutely, hugging Seungyoon making the maknae feel butterflies in his stomach. 

He shouldn’t be liking this too much, shaking his head, but it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy this moment from time to time right? 

“Speak for yourself! You are the busiest among us.” Seungyoon pouting and teasing, “You have forgotten about ddeungyoonie” getting a good laugh from all the members. 

“Aigoo! You two are such a tease. You sure you are just best friends?” Seunghoon, with a teasing tone, curiously asked. Seungyoonie sliding towards Mino, making kissy face while the latter protesting. 

Seungyoon thought, it’s fun like this, being comfortable around each other; enjoying the moments of being Mino’s best friend, his shoulder to cry on, his constant, photography and movie buddy. 

Busy days are now facing the members. Swamped with the schedule, they are forever thankful, don’t get them wrong, they like working. There are just moments they wish they could travel, being young and enjoying their private time.


	2. Date Dash

The members are used to these kinds of schedule, but when they get even a tiny break to chill, they make it a point to meet, eat together or enjoy a last full show.

Seungyoon knowing Mino’s schedule texted: 

Y > movie tomorrow night, last full show? :D

M > Yes! Meet you at the cinema? :D :)

Y > Ok. See you around 9:30 PM ;) <3 movie at 10 PM

Seungyoon, looking at his watch, 6 am huh?

On his way home from the studio, he checked what’s showing later tonight for his movie time (date) with Mino.

Back at the dorm, he slumped on his bed trying to sleep, ignoring his hunger pangs.

Thor, his poodle, looking all fluffy like a bundle of cotton, snuggled with him in bed, helping him doze off. 

Waking up, he texted Mino:

Y > see you later!

M > Yoonie-ah, I’ll catch up later ok? I agreed to have dinner with some friends. Don’t worry, I will be there. 

Y > alright :)

M > thank you yoonie-ah. you know I barely get to see them, with our schedule and all.

Y > I know :) besides, you have plenty of time, the movie is not until 10 pm. So enjoy your dinner :D

M > I promise to be there! :)

Y > you better :) hehe

Seungyoon is already in the cinema, trying to be incognito to avoid being spotted by fans, he already bought their tickets. Thought of buying food and drinks, but decided on waiting on Mino. 

9:45 PM, better to buy snacks. 

While in line, someone tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around he was greeted, “annyeonghaseyo Kang Seungyoon-ssi” :)

“Oh! Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim” 

It was Jung Ilhoon of BTOB. 

It is not uncommon for idols to be acquainted. They met when they were promoting in a music show back in their rookie days, they were introduced by Nam Taehyun, both came from the same high school.

“Who are you with Seungyoon-ssi?” asking while falling in line 

“Sunbaenim, I’m waiting for Mino, but I think he is running late” Seungyoon answered while looking at his watch and looking back

“Who are you with sunbae?”

“Seungyoon-ssi, you are too formal, just call me Ilhoon, we are not at work anyway” Ilhoon suggested.

“But sunbae, I don’t want to come off as rude or disrespectful” Seungyoon then muttered, “besides you are being too formal too” with his lips slightly pouting. 

Ilhoon suddenly caught himself glancing at those plump lips before uttering “hhhmm..we are the same age right? I see nothing wrong dropping the formalities. 

“If it’s fine by you... Seungyoon?” stumbling with his words. 

“uh... if you say so sunbae, I mean Ilhoon” Seungyoon said while looking at Ilhoon, the rapper smiling.

“Ok then! Oh yeah, I am waiting for a friend. But he is running late too” 

Before he continued, the cashier already asked Seungyoon what he is getting. 

After paying for his drinks and sandwich, Ilhoon suddenly “Seungyoon, ah would you mind if we wait together for our friends?” Seungyoon nodded, pointing at an empty table. 

“It’s almost time” Ilhoon sighed while checking his phone, a message appeared. 

“Sorry chingu, I got stuck in traffic. I’ll make it up to you next time.” Exasperated “I guess I’ll be watching the movie alone. How about you?”

“I haven’t gotten any message from Mino but he promised he’ll be here” feigning a smile.

Not knowing what he is doing, and why he is saying it, Ilhoon blurted. 

“Just in case, I mean I’m not saying your friend won’t be here, but if ever, can we still watch the movie? Together? It’s a waste if we won’t, we are already here anyway.” 

Before Seungyoon answered, he was cut by Ilhoon “don’t worry, if Mino-ssi comes in late, we still have spare tickets. We are watching the same movie anyway” waiting for Seungyoon’s answer. 

“uhm, if Mino doesn’t text me before the movie starts, I’ll take you up on your offer” Seungyoon shyly smiled while looking at him. 

★ ★ ★ ★

Mino is having dinner with his friends which ended having drinks with them. He doesn’t notice the time, having not seen them for quite some time.

“I thought you would ditch us Mino-ya” Jihoon said. 

“This is the only time we can be complete, I won’t pass it up” Mino answered. 

“It’s good that you are free. We can talk about our collab then. Jihoon, what do you think?” Jiho quipped.

The night went on, picking each other's brain about music. Catching up on stories and talking about anything and everything. 

It was only when Jihoon checked his phone and blurted “it’s already past 11 PM” that Mino was reminded of something. 

“aaaaaahh!!!” Jiho and Jihoon startled .

“what?!!!” 

“I forgot, I promised Seungyoon that we will watch a movie tonight” Mino scratching his head while taking out his phone 

M > yoon-ah, sorry. I did not notice the time. Are you mad?” 

Mino is hoping Seungyoon already went back to the dorm or the studio even, knowing he went by himself.


	3. Start of Something New?

Seungyoon replied 3 hours later. 

Y > “I understand Mino-ya. It’s not always you get a break to meet Jiho hyung and your best friend :)” 

Reading his reply, Mino felt relieved,

M > are you home?

Y > Not yet. 

Curious…

M > sorry you had to watch it alone :(

Y > …..

Y > coincidentally, I did not

M > ???? 

M > what do you mean?

Y > I bumped into someone, remember Ilhoon sunbaenim?

M > yes….

Mino suddenly felt uneasy but brushed it off. Might be nothing.

Y > well, I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow :)

M > going home already?

Y > later. Midnight snack. He invited me to hang for a bit :)

Y > say hello to the hyungs for me :D enjoy.

M > ok

Mino suddenly does not know what to feel after reading their exchange. 

Hhmm I did not know they are close

The following day, Seunghoon is scheduled to shoot for a variety show. There are familiar faces when someone approached him. 

“Annyeonghaseyo Lee Seunghoon-ssi” 

“Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim” Ilhoon thought this might be the universe conspiring.

“Looking forward to working with you. Please take care of me” 

Hoony smiling “Likewise sunbaenim, please take care of me too” 

Thinking if he will say it, but did it anyway “Seunghoon-ssi, you are very close with your members right?” he answered “yes sunbae, very much so” 

“I heard you are preparing for your come back, your leader must be very busy?” looking at Ilhoon and sensing something “yes, he is always at the studio but he knows how to juggle his time” 

“kindly say my regards to him,” Ilhoon said smiling, when Hoony was supposed to say something, the staff called them for a briefing. He instead decided to ask Yoon later on when they meet for dance practice.

★ ★ ★ ★

Days passed, and it was time again for dance practice. 

While on a break, Seunghoon approached Seungyoon, who is sprawled on the floor.

“Seungyoon-ah, something unusual happened during my shoot” 

Seungyoon, looking at him with eyebrows raised, “unusual?”

“yes. Ilhoon sunbae asked about... you?” 

Hearing Ilhoon’s name, Mino’s ears perked up, pretending he was not listening on the conversation. 

Hoon continued “he said his regards. I did not know you are close?”

Seungyoon, momentary silence, answered “ah.. we are not. He greeted me while I was in line for snacks at the cinema. We ended hanging out” 

Hoon sat down beside Seungyoon “hang out? Was that the night you were supposed to watch a movie with Mino?” 

Seungyoon’s eyes darted towards Mino, the latter not looking and busy with his phone

“aahh yeaahh.” Was he waiting for Mino to say something?

Hoon noticing further goaded “You are free tomorrow right? Go with me to the shoot ok? I won’t take no for an answer.”

“hyung?” Seungyoon was surprised. 

“Come on, we don’t hang out a lot outside practice and you don’t get to visit me much on my shoot” 

“uhm-k! buy me vanilla latte and nasi goreng first!” laughing, scrunching his nose. 

Mino noticed, how cute, speaking “You making new friends without me kang nag leader?” he joked.

“Are you jealous Mino baby?” Seungyoon said. 

Mino laughed “What if I am?” he replied quirking his eyebrows acting cutely

Seungyoon just laughed “aigoo! Our Mino is jealous. Don’t worry, you will always be my best friend”

“You got that right!” Mino smiled

Jinu slapped Mino’s head “hyung, why?!” Mino complained

“Nothing” Jinu shrugged while looking at Seunghoon. 

“Come on! Break time is over”


End file.
